Try Again
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Based off a prompt from tumblr. Emma trys TLK on Killian.


Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. Prompt from Tumblr.

Try Again

Emma let out a sigh of relief. The final battle was over, and they won. They defeated the Wicked Witch. Emma's relief was short lived however when she turned to see Killian lying on the ground and he didn't appear to be moving.

"No!" Emma screamed and she ran over to Killian's side. "Please don't be dead! You can't leave me!" she started crying and threw herself over Killian's still form.

"Emma, I…"

"He said he wouldn't leave like the others!" Emma cut Mary-Margret off. "He said he would never abandon me."

"Emma, if you would just listen to me."

"Why does this always happen to me? I finally open up to someone and they leave me."

"DAMN IT EMMA, LISTEN TO ME!" Mary-Margret screamed. That defiantly got Emma's attention. She looked up at her mother and waited for her to continue. "He's not dead. I saw what the witch did. He got hit by a sleeping curse."

"Oh, well what are we going to do?"

"Emma it's pretty obvious what YOU need to do." David chimed in.

"Oh no, that won't work. It couldn't. Could it?" Emma pondered the thought that a kiss might actually work.

"Emma, considering the reaction you just had thinking he was dead, I think it will work." Mary-Margret smiled at her encouragingly.

Emma looked back down to Killian. She took a moment to memorize the peaceful look on his face. She leaned in and inched her lips closer to his.

"Please wake up. I need you, Killian. I love you." With that Emma closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed him. There was a sudden burst light and whoosh of air. Emma pulled back and waited to see those beautiful blue orbs.

One second went by, nothing. Another second, still nothing. Emma's heart felt like it was broken in half at that exact moment. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She put her head down and tried to hold back the tears. He obviously didn't feel the same way. The tears started falling and sobs could be heard.

"You know love," Emma head bolted up. "I beginning to feel that kiss didn't work properly. Why don't you try again and see if you get a better result." Killian's eyes were still closed but his signature smirk was in place.

"Killian!" Emma threw herself at him. She laughed and kissed him again. After a moment she slapped him across the face.

"Oi, what was that for?" Killian rubbed his now stinging cheek.

"You bastard! What was that about?"

"Sorry darling. I was just trying to have a bit of fun. After all I did promise you fun."

"Obviously we both have two different definitions of 'fun.'"

"That we do love." Killian sat up and brought Emma into his arms. "I'm sorry Emma."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So I think it's safe to say, Swan that you love me?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Killian pulled her down for a kiss. Emma responded right away. They would have continued if David hadn't started "coughing." They reluctantly pulled apart and looked up at Emma's parents.

"Well I say we go to Granny's for some dinner." Mary-Margret broke the short, but awkward silence.

"Sure." David grabbed his wife's hand and they started towards the diner.

Killian stood up and offered Emma a hand. She took it, when she stood up she was mere inches from Killian's face. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah. But I am starving! Let's go get something to eat. Fighting a witch does work up an appetite."

"That it does." Emma slipped her hand into his. On their walk to the diner Killian stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Did you really think that the kiss didn't work?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you had changed your mind about how you felt."

"Emma, there is no force in all the realms that could make me stop loving you."

"You are so sappy." Emma laughed.

"You love it, Swan" He grinned at her and kissed her hand.

"Perhaps I do." Emma smiled. She and Killian continued walking to the diner hand in hand.

AN: I have new obsession, so while writing this I decided to make myself some hot chocolate. And I thought "what the hay" and put cinnamon in it. My whole life has changed now! Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
